


Don't Move

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Necrophilia, Past!yewon, Weird Shit, Yehyuk nation don't disown me pls, also maggots, but that's a story for another day, is that a good warning??, jongwoon fucking a dead hyukjae, pls don't read this if u can't handle it, slight mention of siwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Jongwoon falls in love at first sight.With a dead body.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> TW: NECROPHILIA (JONGWOON FUCKS A DEAD HYUKJAE)
> 
> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRYYY  
> I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKED HOW THIS END UP, AND I'M PROUD OF IT BUT IK IT'S ALSO REALLY BAD AND I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> okay me freaking out is a good warning how much of a fucked up fic this is right?
> 
> Also blame izzy for giving me this idea and not stopping me while i was still writing this

Jongwoon tapped on the desk using his pen as he graded a few biology homework from his student, he scowled when he saw one of his students gave him a blank paper again, he wondered how to get this boy to listen to him when he was teaching and not fantasize about some famous celebrity. The doorbell suddenly rang, pulling him away from his thoughts. Jongwoon looked at the clock on the wall, it was still eight in the morning, It was still quite early for someone to visit him, not that he was complaining, it was rare to have someone visit him. He stood up from his desk and left the room, as he was walking towards the front door whoever is in front of the door was getting impatient, knocking and ringing the doorbell at the same time. Jongwoon sighed, he knew who was waiting for him to open the door.  
He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, and there stood his ex now turned friend, Choi Siwon.  
“Siwon..”  
"Took you long enough"  
Jongwoon opened the door wide so Siwon could enter, but the younger shook his head. He went back to his car to open the trunk, taking a large bag and slinging it on his back. Then Siwon finally entered the house, closing the door behind him so none of Jongwoon's neighbors could see what's going to happen inside. He unzipped the bag, revealing a young man presumably dead. Though, said man was brought by Siwon, so he was most probably dead. Jongwoon was annoyed, Siwon brought him another useless dead body, how many times does he have to tell him that he only likes people who are meaningful to him. So he can keep them with him forever.  
But when Jongwoon saw the man's face, all that anger that was rising up, quickly washed away. Jongwoon has never seen someone so pretty, yet so handsome. Though he felt like he has seen him somewhere before. Siwon picked the man up and showed him closer to Jongwoon,  
"Siwon, he's so.. Pretty".  
"He's dead hyung, he's useless"  
Jongwoon took the lifeless man from Siwon, his gaze never leaving the man's face, he has never seen a man so alluring. He never met the man or had any relationship with him but something deep in his heart made him obsessed with the man. His red plump lips were practically asking for a kiss, his soft pale skin was rotting, but that doesn't matter to Jongwoon, he'll keep the man fresh one way or another. But Jongwoon frowned when he saw the man's delicate hands, they were full of scars, holes, and burnt marks. How can someone ruin a man so beautiful like him, how dare they, "Oh yeah, he was one of my previous torture victims.. But now that i have someone new to play with, i don't need him anymore! He's all yours hyung".  
Jongwoon sighed. Of course Siwon would give him his leftovers again. He hated when Siwon brought him useless people like this, he doesn't know them, what connection do they have. Though Jongwoon felt this young man was different, his lifeless eyes seemed so alive, it was telling Jongwoon everything that he needed to know. It was looking at him, looking at him full of love.  
"Look hyung, i can't stay here much longer since wookie might wake up soon.. But you can do whatever you want with Hyukjae, i really don't need him anymore.. Sell him to Heechul hyung for all i care"  
Jongwoon gasped and hugged the corpse in his hand tightly. The thought of selling this beautiful young man to the black market scares him, who knows what they'll do to him. Hyukjae is safe with him, he'll take care of him, he'll do anything for Hyukjae.  
“I’ll keep him”

Siwon grinned and picked up the bag, he turned to leave and let Jongwoon do whatever he wanted to do Hyukjae, but the older man stopped him before he was able to take one step. Siwon turned around to face Jongwoon who was glaring daggers at him.  
“Yes hyung?”  
“Tell me more about Hyukjae, how was he like when he was.. Alive”.  
Jongwoon’s eyes softened when he thought about Hyukjae. The deceased man was strangely making him feel all soft and warm on the inside, it’s the same feeling he gets when he thinks about the other two. Jongwoon puts down Hyukjae on the sofa, and turns back to Siwon. The taller man scratched his head and wondered where he should begin, “Well Hyukjae was one of my students, and he was the soccer team captain.. That was the reason we got close”.  
Jongwoon finally realized why the face looked so familiar, if Hyukjae was one of Siwon’s students that would mean he went to the school Jongwoon taught at, now if only he remembered if he taught Hyukjae’s class or not. Siwon looked at his hyung and chuckled,the way Jongwoon was so deep in thought was cute for him, “Then a few flings happened, and I got pretty attached.. So i took him with me, but he tried to escape when i was in a really bad mood.. So uh that happened”.  
Jongwoon scoffed at Siwon’s explanation, he can’t believe Siwon lost control like that and killed someone. He was used to Siwon losing control, but it was never to the point of killing his toy, he only killed them when he got bored with them. But everything already happened, and if Siwon didn’t do it, Hyukjae wouldn’t be here with him now. Jongwoon could tell Siwon was getting impatient, he was tapping his feet and looking around the room, a habit he noticed when they were still together. The young man looked at Jongwoon with a face that was saying ‘can i go now?’. Jongwoon rolled his eyes, he went to open the door for Siwon so he could leave.  
“Is your new toy really that fun? Why are you leaving so soon~”  
Siwon laughed, “I’d rather die, than spend another minute with you sick fuck”  
“Hmmm.. likewise”  
Jongwoon watched as Siwon walked back to his car, he closed and locked the door as Siwon entered his car. Turning his back on the door and focusing his attention on Hyukjae again.

Jongwoon quickly ran a cold bath for Hyukjae. Jongwoon checked the water temperature before he undressed Hyukjae and took his time to see all the scars and mark Siwon left on Hyukjae, “Don’t worry darling.. I’m gonna make you clean and pure again, I’m so sorry that such a delicate person like you have to go through all that”. He kissed Hyukjae’s hand before putting him in the tub. He scrubbed every part of Hyukjae as much as he could, removing any filth he had from when he stayed with Siwon. When he was about to wash Hyukjae's face, he was greeted again with those red plump lips again, it looked so alive. He wondered what it tasted like.. No, he needed to know what it tasted like. Jongwoon crashes his warm lips to Hyukjae's cold ones, he bit down on the younger man's bottom plump lips. He then licks across Hyukjae's teeth before finally parting them and hunting down Hyukjae's motionless tongue. Hyukjae's mouth was bitter and dry, but for Jongwoon, it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. It was so addicting that he couldn’t stop, the feeling of Hyukjae's dry mouth on his tongue had Jongwoon hooked. Jongwoon pulled away from Hyukjae, letting a string of saliva to separate.  
"Not yet.. You haven't met the others yet, they would love you~"  
Jongwoon drained the water from the bathtub. He took Hyukjae out from it and dried him with a towel. He was drying Hyukjae's hand when Jongwoon realized something small, white, and moving. Coming out from one of the holes of Hyukjae's hand, "Oh darling, would you look at that.. You brought your maggot friend with you~ how cute" Jongwoon chuckled. He picked Hyukjae up bridal style and took him downstairs to his private room.

Jongwoon opened the door after entering the password,  
"Youngwoon~ Jungsoo Hyung~ i'm back, and i have someone i want you guys to meet"  
Jongwoon smiled as he closed the door behind him. The sounds of Jongwoon's footsteps and the air conditioner filled the room. It was cold there, and Jongwoon liked it cold, it kept them fresh. With Hyukjae still on his hands, he opened one of the freezers, and it revealed a muscular man with brown hair. His eyes were wide opened and it showed fear, his chest had a hole right on where his heart should be.  
"Hyukjae~ This is my younger brother Youngwoon, he took care of me a lot.. And I love him so much~ I'm thankful he was there for me, but he became sick of me when I depended on him too much, he hit me and said quite a few hurtful words, but I forgive him.. Now it's my turn to take care of him here"  
Jongwoon touched Youngwoon’s face lovingly before closing the first freezer and walking to the second one. This time when he opened it, there was a fairly well built man with blue hair, this one had his eyes closed. He also had a hole in his chest on where his heart should be, but this one was also missing something else. It was his genitals, and there was also a hole there as if someone had forcefully made a hole similar to where a vagina would be.  
"This is Jungsoo hyung~ thanks to Jungsoo hyung I learned a lot about human anatomy and how to keep a body fresh, he was my professor at college.. He cared a lot for me, he even spent time with me when he didn’t have to teach” Jongwoon held Jungsoo’s hand and admired the ring on the dead man's hand, “He.. Refused my marriage proposal saying he already has a wife.. I thought we had something special, I was hurt when he told me he didn’t feel the same way. So i went to his house late at night and took him away~ and made him my wife”. Jongwoon remembered that night like it was yesterday, he was never the type to kidnap someone, but the way Jungsoo was playing hard to get made him have to go through extreme measures. Jongwoon is sure Jungsoo is thankful he’s with him now.

Jongwoon smiled lovingly, he let go of Leeteuk's hand and closed the freezer again. He put Hyukjae down on a table and removed his towel. Jongwoon frowned. Even though he scrubbed Hyukjae as clean as he could, He could still see the scars on Hyukjae’s body, the marks that Siwon left as if reminding him who Hyukjae used to belong to. But that doesn't matter, he'll find a way to mark Hyukjae, so everyone will know Hyukjae belongs to him.  
He went and prepared a third freezer for Hyukjae, so he can preserve the man and not let him rot. He couldn’t let such a divine man like Hyukjae to rot, it would be a shame if Hyukjae’s beautiful features were to rot. Jongwoon couldn’t imagine throwing Hyukjae away if he were to rot, he’ll probably still keep him down here even though the place would smell. Jongwoon hummed as he cleaned out the freezer, the quietness of the room was slowly getting to him, but he had Hyukjae with him, so he wasn’t lonely.  
"When you're with Siwon, you must've somehow ruined your vocal chords right?". Jongwoon chuckled to himself, remembering how Siwon was when they were still together. The younger loved trying to hurt him while Jongwoon just wanted Siwon to stay put for once. They realized they weren’t made for each other early in the relationship, they only stayed together due to the fact no one else can understand them. They broke up when they graduated college. Though they stayed as kinda friends, Jongwoon doesn’t understand their current relationship either. Jongwoon went up to Hyukjae and kissed him, "He likes it when people are loud and when they react.. That's why we didn't work out"  
Jongwoon tucked Hyukjae’s hair behind his ear, he leaned his forehead against Hyukjae’s, looking at the man’s face closer.  
"I prefer when my partner makes no sound at all.. And it's especially better if they're dead".  
Jongwoon admired Hyukjae's body, he traced down the scars, he hummed as he reached the end of the scar. He took hyukjae's hand and kissed it, " Well as a welcome gift, let's do something fun dear".  
Jongwoon picked up Hyukjae from the table and laid him down on the carpet he had set up. Jongwoon undid his pants and took off his boxer. Jongwoon sat next to Hyukjae and straightened his legs, He took Hyukjae’s cold hands and wrapped them around his cock, he made Hyukjae stroke his cock slowly, taking his time to feel the man’s lifeless hands. The cold hands felt wonderful on his warm cock, he threw his head back and picked up his pace. Grunting as he felt he was close to release. Jongwoon groaned as he cummed all over his stomach and Hyukjae’s hand.  
Jongwoon then positions himself between Hyukjae’s legs and pushes himself inside of him. He moaned as he entered Hyukjae deeper, loving how tight Hyukjae’s hole felt around his cock. He took his cock out and saw maggots all over his cock, the feeling of the maggots moving around on his cock felt ticklish, but Jongwoon ignored it, he then thrusted himself in again crushing all the maggots that were around his cock. The crushed maggots acted like lube for him and made it easier for him to slide in and out of Hyukjae’s hole. He leaned forward and kissed Hyukjae as he kept thrusting into him, his tongue slipping in to feel the inside of the younger's mouth again. Jongwoon used one of his hands to pull down Hyukjae’s jaw so his mouth would open wide and allowed him to feel the younger’s tongue, there was no fight for dominance as Jongwoon moving tongue overpowered Hyukjae’s unmoving one. His thrust became faster and uneven as he felt his orgasm near. He stopped kissing Hyukjae and after a few hard thrusts, Jongwoo’s eyes closed in ecstasy, groaning Hyukjae’s name as he came inside of the younger man.  
Jongwoon pulled out of Hyukjae after staying still to take a few deep breaths. He laid on the floor with Hyukjae, staring at the man’s face. He put his thumb over the dead man’s plump lips, it was starting to become Jongwoon’s favourite part of Hyukjae. He stayed there like that for another minute before standing up to clean himself and Hyukjae. After he got dressed again, he picked up Hyukjae to put him in the freezer he prepared earlier. He opened the door and put the man in, before closing it, he stroked Hyukjae’s hair and kissed his forehead.  
“Goodnight darling~ i’ll see you tomorrow after i come home from work”  
He closed the freezer door, he checked the temperatures for all the freezers, just in case they weren't cold enough, before heading out to the door. He said goodbye to the other two and locked the door behind him. Grumbling as he remembered he had a pile of assignments to grade.

..  
….

"And so that's why the human body can stay fresh if they keep it at a freezing temperature like what happened to this caveman-".  
The school bell ringing interrupted Jongwoon in the middle of teaching, he looked at his watch to see that it was already time for the students to go home. Even before he dismissed the class a few students already left the room, including a certain student he would like to have a talk with.  
"Yunho.. You're close with Donghae right?"  
The tall boy who was about to catch up to his friends nodded, Jongwoon pulled out a few sheets of paper and gave it to Yunho, "Please tell him to work on all of this if he wants to pass class, or tell him to meet me in my office".  
"I would sir, but from the looks of it.. He already left".  
Jongwoon looked out the window to see Donghae leaving with his motorcycle to go do who knows what.He allowed Yunho to leave the room, the student bowed to him and left to go meet up his friends. He sighed and shaked his head, there was no way to improve Donghae's grade. He really wonders why that boy spends so much time following his idols around, it's not like doing something like that will improve his grade. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Siwon grinning at him. Siwon was all sweaty, presumably from the fact that he just finished teaching P.E right when the sun was burning hot. Jongwoon raised his eyebrows at the younger, he removed Siwon's hand from his shoulders in disgust.  
"Aw hyung, i thought you would at least scream from that"  
Jongwoon rolled his eyes. It seems Siwon never gives up on trying to make Jongwoon scream, to the point that Jongwoon is actually bored of it. He then started to ignore Siwon and focus on grading the tests his students took today. The younger pulled out a chair and sat next to Jongwoon at the teacher's table, he looked at his hyung with a smile on his face. As much as Jongwoon tried to ignore it, Siwon's smile was really starting to annoy him. He turned to face the other man,  
"What do you want.."  
"Sooo.. How's Hyukjae doing? Did you do it with him on the first night?"  
Jongwoon sighed, another thing about Siwon he's getting used to, Siwon asking really uncomfortable questions. The P.E teacher nudged at him, a grin playing on his face.  
"Isn't that my privacy Siwon?"

Siwon shaked his head, "Nope! Like if you wanna know about what i did with Ryeowook last night.. Well I started off with the nail-".  
Jongwoon smacked Siwon's face with a roll of paper. He wondered how Siwon could talk about that so openly, he looked at the door just in case someone was there listening in to them. He sighed in relief when he realized no one was there,  
"You wanna know what happened to me and Hyukjae? I fucked him in my basement, now I have him in the freezer. Is that enough for you?"  
Siwon smiled and nodded, he then started talking about what he and Ryeowook did last night. And Jongwoon tried his best to close his ears, he really didn't want to know what that freak did with his new toy.  
After finishing all his work and listening to Siwon talk for hours, Jongwoon decided that it was time for him to go home, he remembered that he had 3 people waiting for him at home. On his way home, he couldn't stop thinking about Hyukjae. Thinking about the young man makes his heart flutter, he wished he knew Hyukjae when he was still alive, he seemed like a bright student from what Jongwoon heard from Siwon. Always getting A's on P.E, but barely getting B's on anything else. A type of student Jongwoon dislikes, but he had a face to make up for it.  
In the middle of walking he stopped in his tracks, there were two missing kids posters on a telephone pole, two faces that he was familiar with. He took both of the posters and put it in his bag, he liked the photo of Hyukjae they used here, and Siwon would probably need Ryeowook's poster for some kind of psychological torture method. He continued walking down the road, stopping at a flower shop before going home, buying a bouquet of lavender and dark crimson roses. He couldn't wait to go home and spend time with Hyukjae. Jongwoon had a hard time believing that he was really falling in love with him, though he's not complaining, he loves the feeling, it makes him feel so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> you reached the end? congrats!!  
> pls don't change ur views towards me after this fic am still baby :((((  
> i have a plan for a siwook spinoff and a haekyu one,, the haekyu one isn't gonna be as weird as this one i promise, the siwook one... even i'm not sure


End file.
